The present invention relates to devices and methods for air stream, fluid and vessel decontamination, which may be used in association with a vessel containing a fluid relying on air for pressurization, agitation or aeration, for example, air-pressurized, self-contained water bottles used to provide dental-treatment water; pool or spa aeration devices using pressurized or venturi- drawn air; and air-injection devices used in waterfalls, fountains and pools.
Water or other fluids used for various applications may be held within a vessel and often rely on air for pressurization, agitation or aeration. Examples of such vessels include air-pressurized, self-contained water bottles used in dentistry to provide treatment water; pool or spa aeration devices using pressurized or venturi-drawn air; and air-injection devices used in waterfalls, fountains and pools. Because air must be drawn into these vessels, the fluid, as well as the interior of the vessel itself, is susceptible to microbial contamination by bacteria, viruses, mold and other airborne contaminants. Additionally, prior to entering the vessel, the fluid or the vessel may become contaminated, for example, as a result of mishandling. Such contaminations have the capacity to raise the fluid microbial counts above acceptable levels for a desired application. For example, the EPA standard for dental-treatment water is about 500 cfu/ml, and the above-mentioned contaminations could raise the fluid microbial counts above this level. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device and method which satisfactorily addresses the above-mentioned problems of fluid and vessel contamination.